Dias reveladores
by Saa-chan2009
Summary: Se um dia pensares que odeia uma pessoa, cuidado, porque esse ódio todo pode ser amor. Falo isso... Por experiência própria. one-shot U.A


Era sempre assim, a mesma rotina, e hoje não seria diferente... Minha vida está ficando muito monótona e tediosa com isso... Chegar as oito, arrumar o escritório, checar os recados, verificar a sua agenda, deixar tudo preparado para que na hora que ele chegasse tudo estivesse ao seu alcance. Preparar uma xícara de café, botar um sorriso que, diga-se de passagem, é BASTANTE falso e ser simpática o dia inteiro com meu chefe.

Sabe se você acha que vida de secretaria é fácil meu amigo, você está completamente enganado. É muita responsabilidade nas costas, e se você tiver um chefe como o meu pode ter certeza que essa responsabilidade dobra, pois a qualquer errinho pode se considerar demitido e ainda sem nenhuma carta de recomendação.

Acho que foi um milagre eu ter durado tanto tempo nesse emprego já que sou bastante estabanada com as coisas... Distraio-me muito facilmente, mas estranhamente isso não ocorre aqui na empresa. Imagina euzinha aqui completamente distraída, esqueço de fazer todas as minhas tarefas, não, não precisa ser todas, pode ser só uma mesmo, acho que serei comida viva, e é no sentido real mesmo da expressão... Prefiro nem imaginar como seria isso.

Mas como se não bastasse tudo isso, eu ainda tenho que atender as chamadas, verificar os e-mails, lembrar das reuniões marcadas, fazer ligações e ainda mandar flores para as "ficantes" de uma noite dele.

Da ate pena das coitadas... Acham que a coisa vai durar, se entregam e depois recebem um belo de um pe-na-bunda no estilo mais clássico, e em minha opinião, humilhante que tem. Um buquê com a seguinte mensagem:

"_Apreciei bastante a noite passada, espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto eu, mas como você sabe, não sou um homem de me apegar por muito tempo, então espero que não me procure novamente. Com carinho U.S."._

Ele não faz questão nem de mudar o que escreve... É sempre a mesma coisa para mulheres diferentes. Acho que nesses meus dois anos que trabalho aqui, já mandei uns vinte buquês com o mesmo cartão. Nunca o vi ficar com uma pessoa por mais de um mês... E sempre tem uma que cai na dele... Mas também não é pra menos, ele é um dos caras mais ricos do qual já ouvi falar, tem uma das maiores companhias do país, é galanteador, tem um porte físico de fazer inveja em qualquer homem, aparenta não ter mais que seus 27 anos como se diz, está na flor da idade. Tem um semblante frio e calculista e ao mesmo tempo quente e selvagem, aquele tipo de homem que sabe o que quer, e que sabe selecionar sua presa (a mulher da vez). Tem incríveis olhos ônix, pele alva, cabelos negros e está sempre serio e misterioso. Isso aguça as mulheres, e elas não resistem a esse praticamente Deus Grego.

Mas graças aos céus estou imune a esses atributos **(N/A: ela acha ne?!)**, e realmente posso conhecer um lado de **Uchiha Sasuke **que a mídia não mostra e tenho a plena certeza de que não é isso que eu quero pra minha vida. Ele é um egocêntrico mimado que acha que tudo tem que acontecer na hora que ele quer.

Ao menos é isso que aparenta quando está aqui trabalhando. É sempre exigente, estipula tempo, não aceita nenhum tipo de erro, muito menos incompetência. E sempre, repito SEMPRE que tem uma reunião com a diretoria, os acionistas deixam a sala com uma expressão aterrorizada. Pelo menos ele não mistura trabalho com lazer, o que me deixa fora de seus planinhos, já que não quer nenhum falatório aqui na empresa.

Já falei que não vou muito com a cara dele? Pois é não vou, mas acho que já deu pra perceber não é mesmo?! O aturo só porque preciso desse emprego porque se não já teria mandado ele para a pu... E não é por causa do modo como ele trata as mulheres com que se relacionam não, é simplesmente pelo fato dele ME tratar como seu EU fosse um lixo, e não sua secretaria. É sempre daquele jeito dele frio, nunca deu um sorriso de agradecimento... Tudo bem que ele é o meu chefe e que eu tenho que obedecer as suas ordens, mas um obrigado de vez enquando é bom, não mata ninguém e ainda estimula as pessoas.

Ainda bem que só tenho que agüentar esse emprego por mais um mês, que é quando eu me formo para medicina e mudo de emprego. Já ate recebi uma proposta de trabalho em um hospital muito renomado aqui da cidade, e estou pensando seriamente em aceitar, o salário é ótimo, a carga horária é boa, então não há muito com o que se preocupar. Mas ainda não o informei que irei pedir demissão, farei isso hoje, já que tenho que cumprir o aviso prévio e procurar alguém para ocupar o meu lugar e lhe ensinar como agradar a "fera".

Falei tanto do meu chefe, que esqueci de falar de mim mesma. Meu nome é **Haruno Sakura**, tenho 23 anos, tenho cabelos estranhamente e naturalmente na cor rosa, isso mesmo que você leu, ROSA que vão ate a minha cintura, mas que por causa do trabalho o mantenho preso em um coque frouxo, tenho um corpo bonito, num é que nem daqueles artistas magérrimos,muito menos com o das mulheres que meu chefe sai, mas ainda assim é bonito. Mas o que eu mais gosto em mim são os meus olhos, porque são incrivelmente verdes, em um tom que lembram esmeraldas, e da minha personalidade que me faz diferente de muitas outras mulheres fúteis que só pensam em beleza. Infelizmente não tenho namorado, mas isso por enquanto não é nenhum problema para a minha pessoa já que estou me dedicando bastante aos meus estudos.

Sai dos meus devaneios quando ouvi o som vindo do elevador indicando que alguém havia parado nesse andar.

Bem, hora de encarnar a simpatia em pessoa já que meu "amado" chefinho chegou.

- Bom dia senhor Uchiha – respondi levantando-me de minha cadeira e o acompanhando ate a sua sala – a senhorita Karin ligou procurando pelo senhor e disse que mais tarde volta a procurá-lo.

Karin eita nome BENTO viu. Ela simplesmente é a PIOR mulher com o qual meu "patrãozinho" ficou. Serio, ela é muito bonita com aqueles cabelos ruivos e corpo invejável (sô mais o meu, mas tudo bem). O problema é que ela é MAIS insuportável que um mosquitinho zunando no seu ouvido durante a noite **(N/A: não tem coisa mais chata do que isso viu... da vontade de falar mal ate a ultima geração dessa pequena espécie)**. Acha-se a DONA do pedaço e de todas as vezes que esteve aqui, que foram poucas graças a Kami-sama, ela nunca me tratou bem. Sempre me olhava com um ar de superioridade como se dissesse que eu sou um ser inferior a ela e que NUNCA estaria no lugar dela. Enganou-se baby, ate porque não é isso que eu quero pra mim **(N/A: ate ela mudar sua visão do "chefe" dela XD... ta parei de me intrometer na fic)**. Meu maior sonho é ver meu chefe dando um belo fora estilo UCHIHA SASUKE. Quem sabe aí ela não se toca de que ela NÃO é a dona do mundo e que nem todos ligam pra ela? Bem, melhor parar de pensar nisso um pouco e voltar a prestar atenção do cara que **ainda** paga o meu salário.

- Bom dia senhorita Haruno – disse ele com seu timbre totalmente frio – quando ela retornar diga a ela que estou em uma importante reunião, depois ligue para aquela floricultura e mande um buquê de flores. Sabe qual mensagem por no cartão não é mesmo? E digite este relatório para mim – falou enquanto praticamente jogava um mutuado de folhas em minha mesa e continuou - O quero em minha mesa hoje, antes do seu horário de almoço.

Veado, filho da mãe, quer que eu digite umas trinta paginas em uma hora... Tudo bem, conte ate dez e não deixe ele perceber que está brava.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10... Ufa, calmei, sorria e seja simpática... Pense pelo lado bom, um dos seus maiores desejos está sendo realizado. Pena que não verei a cara de bosta que ela vai ficar quando receber as flores. Daria tudo para ser aquela mosquinha zunando no ouvido dela nessa hora (hohoho minha vingança seria perfeita)

- Sim senhor, farei isso assim que terminar de digitar o relatório. Mais alguma coisa? – disse com uma falsidade que nem eu mesma sabia que tinha e acho que ele percebeu já que sorriu torto e disse se aproximando de mim:

- Sim... – esperei ele continuar a dizer para poder anotar em meu bloquinho, que sempre carrego para anotar algumas informações - Não precisa esconder mais o tamanho desagrado que tem ao ficar em um ambiente em que eu esteja presente – ok por essa eu não esperava, acho que a minha cara deve ser de total surpresa. Se tivesse um buraco aqui, com certeza eu teria enfiado a minha cabeça lá. Acho que comecei a corar, e fiquei bastante sem graça.

-C-co-como? – tentei me fazer de desentendida

- Não se faça de desentendida senhorita Haruno, sei muito bem que desde que começou a trabalhar aqui, não me vê com bons olhos – ele respondeu um pouco impaciente com aqueles intensos olhos me fitando. Ele continuou se aproximando enquanto eu tentava me afastar, mas teve uma hora em que se encontrava somente eu e a parede atrás de mim, e na minha frente, aquele homem que estava me fazendo bambear as pernas.

Juro que eu não estava entendendo nada... Ele quase nunca conversa comigo sobre os meus métodos de trabalho e logo hoje, HOJE que é quando irei anunciar minha demissão, ele vem com esse papo de falsidade. Eu mereço umas coisas dessas? Hein? MEREÇO?

- Mas senhor, eu não o trato com falsidade – menti e tentando arranjar uma desculpa para sair da sua sala falei – bom, tenho que digitar esse relatório, e bem como não tem mais nenhuma tarefa a me dar irei para a minha mesa.

Disse isso o mais confiante que pude já que ele havia me feito ficar totalmente embaraçada. Tentei caminhar ate a porta, mas senti alguém me puxar pelo pulso e me colocar contra a parede de novo. Ele não estava me esmagando, estava ate em uma distancia razoável, mas aquilo me deixou mais sem graça do que já estava. Aproximou-se e disse em meu ouvido:

- Você mente muito mal Sakura – estremeci ao o ouvir dizendo meu nome. Sempre me tratava pelo o meu sobrenome. E não é todo dia que se ouve seu nome ser dito sensualmente pela voz rouca e sexy do seu chefe gostoso. Ok eu estava variando das idéias... Gostoso? Quando eu comecei a pensar isso? Senhor, ele esta conseguindo fazer com que eu não pense coisas coerentes. Acho que cairia se sua mão não tivesse me segurado pela cintura. Uiii que mão forte, como será que seria senti-la sobre meu corpo e... Aaaaaahhh para de pensar nessas coisas. Serio, devia ter alguma coisa naquele café que eu tomei na padaria. É isso... Drogaram-me e agora eu não consigo ter pensamentos inteligentes.

Respirei fundo, mas parece que não adiantou, pois quando eu fiz isso, senti aquele perfume que ele emanava. Era tão másculo e refrescante e... Ta parei... Tentei fechar os olhos... Isso fechar os olhos... Quem sabe não olhando para essa figura imponente que esta por sinal NÃO está me segurando pela cintura eu não consiga voltar ao normal...

Não é que funcionou? Agora eu consigo pensar com mais racionalidade e agora posso abrir meus olhos. Quando o fiz, vi que ele estava com um sorrisinho confiante no rosto, como se estivesse apreciando os efeitos que essa aproximação dele causa em mim. Ah mas isso vai ter volta, não sei como, mas vai...

- Como pode ter tanta certeza que estou mentindo? – perguntei. Ora bolas, ele não pode ler pensamentos, ou pode? Mas ainda sim fiz minha melhor cara de quem esta desafiando afinal, por mais abalada que eu tenha ficado e por mais que ele tenha notado, eu não vou deixar que ele se sinta o vitorioso.

- Simples, quando mente, não olha nos olhos da pessoa com quem está falando – desfiz minha cara na hora... Como assim eu não olho nos olhos da pessoa? Quando abri minha boca para perguntar ele falou praticamente a respondendo – você fixa seu olhar em um ponto qualquer, mas nunca as olha nos olhos. Parece que tem medo que eles te denunciem. És muito ingênua pequena – ok desde quando ele tem intimidade pra falar assim comigo? E desde quando ele presta atenção em mim? E raios, desde quando eu fico feliz por ele ter me notado? AAAHHH eu estou ficando louca, só pode...

Corei como nunca corei antes, parecia mais uma adolescente do que uma mulher madura, o empurrei com toda a força que tinha na hora, mas que nele só resultou em um pequeno afastamento e sai da sala o mais rápido que pude. Não pude ver a cara que ele ficou, mas com certeza deve ser a mais debochada, ou a mais maliciosa, ou a mais vitoriosa que deve ter.

Fui para minha mesa onde fiquei sentada olhando para o nada por uns cinco minutos, pondo meus pensamentos no lugar.

Que diabos foi isso? Ele quer que eu o trate como uma pessoa normal? Sem falsidade? Por que disso agora? Desde quando ele repara em mim? Com o que faço? E ainda cria intimidade pra chamar de pequena. Tudo bem, é um apelido muito fofo da parte dele e... Arght melhor eu voltar aos meus afazes...

Mas porque essa aproximação repentina? Será que agora eu sou a bola da vez? A próxima vitima? A mas eu não vou ser mesmo. Ele não me ama e nem nada disso, e ele gosta de brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas. Mas porque esse pensamento de ele não me amar me deixou assim um pouco decepcionada? Será que eu queria que ele gostasse de mim? Será que é por isso que eu não ia muito com a cara dele? Não, não e não, eu não vou me deixar levar pelo meu chefe. Não vou deixar que ele cause essas sensações estranhas em mim.

Voltei as minhas tarefas e comecei a digitar esse maldito relatório.

**Uma hora e meia depois....**

Que caralho, essa merda de relatório me fez perder o meu horário de almoço, e ainda por cima meu "querido" chefe não está na sala dele. Aonde ele esta? Provavelmente em algum restaurante chique, almoçando e dando trela pra alguma oferecida qualquer.

Epa, desde quando eu me importo se ele flerta com alguém? É a fome, só pode. Isso que dá virar secretaria de uma mala como o Sasuke. Ele sempre quer tudo direitinho e perfeito e ainda estipula tempo... E por causa disso, essa merda de relatório não me deixou saciar minha fome.

Ele ta lá de barriga cheia, enquanto eu to aqui, implorando por migalhas (ta exagerei agora).

Depois de mais ou menos uns quinze minutos, meu chefinho chegou, estranhamente com uma sacola que cheirava divinamente alguma comida que eu nem devo conhecer. Andou ate a minha mesa, pegou o relatório e colocou o "pacote" em seu lugar, tudo isso sem dizer uma única palavra e com seu semblante serio e impassível que o deixava totalmente sexy. Rumou para sua sala e lá ficou por um bom tempo.

Nem preciso dizer que estava totalmente chocada ne? Pois é, não consegui fazer nada alem de ficar boba, com a boca aberta, na maior cara de tacho. Serio, nunca pensei que isso um dia acontecesse. Não consegui nem ao menos agradecer. Me senti ate constrangida com o ato dele. Acho que o mínimo que eu deveria fazer era agradecer por ele ter se lembrado de mim e não esquecido meu almoço não é? E é isso que eu vou fazer, mas SÓ depois que eu comer porque minha fome ta quase me matando.

**6 horas depois...**

Estou aqui sentada em minha mesa em um enorme conflito interno. Já é noite, e eu não consegui agradecer ao Sasuke pelo o que ele fez hoje por mim. Serio, eu bem que tentei, cheguei à porta da sala dele varias vezes, ensaiei, mas simplesmente não conseguir dizer o que queria. Sempre inventava uma desculpa e nunca tocava no assunto.

Ele por sua vez, só me olhava, com olhos que pareciam estar tão gentis e ao mesmo tempo magoados, mas nunca dizia uma palavra sequer. Isso já estava me matando por dentro, mas poxa tentem se colocar no meu lugar.

Faz dois anos que eu trabalho de secretaria nessa empresa, e em todo esse tempo ele NUNCA me cantou ou me tratou com tanta gentileza como hoje. Nossa relação sempre foi estritamente profissional.

Aí do nada ele vem com aquele papo que eu não preciso mais disfarçar meu "agrado" por ter que aturar a sua presença em um mesmo cômodo que eu, diz que eu não sei mentir e que eu sou muita ingênua. Ah já ia me esquecendo do detalhe principal, ele me chamou de **pequena**. Ta isso não parece ser muito importante pra você, mas pra mim é. Ainda mais como foi feito do jeito que foi. De uma forma carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo selvagem da qual eu nunca imaginei que um dia fosse acontecer.

E não é fácil mudar aquela imagem de um homem arrogante e mesquinho para a de um homem gentil, carinhoso e sexy. Não que ele não fosse antes, é só que eu simplesmente não o olhava com esses olhos... Mas isso é um fato que não vem ao caso.

Bom, em todo caso meu expediente acabou, mas ainda tenho que ir a sua sala para avisar de minha demissão. Quem sabe eu não deixo o meu orgulho de lado e não agradeço pelo o que ele fez mais cedo?

É isso ai, vamos lá, tomar fôlego, anunciar minha entrada, abrir a porta da sala e... TER A MAIS BELA VISAO DO MUNDO. To de cara, como ele consegue ser tão lindo? Como EU não havia percebido isso antes? Ah é porque ele nunca me deu trela e eu nunca precisei me preocupar com isso, mas... AAAHHH isso é muita tentação pra uma pessoa só. Acho que ate um cego ficaria no mesmo estado que eu se ele pudesse ver isso.

Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, com uma pose imponente e ao mesmo tempo desleixada. Tinha retirado o paletó e a gravata, ficando somente com a camisa social branca aberta uns três botões mostrando aquele tórax sarado que faz qualquer um ir ao delírio. Havia dobrado a manga da blusa ate os cotovelos revelando aquela pele alva e ao mesmo tempo linda. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados dando o toque final que particularmente me fez tremer nas bases. Esse homem exala sensualidade minha gente.

Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava praticamente atuando o efeito toalhinha nele, pois largou o que estava lendo em cima da mesa e dirigiu aqueles olhos penetrantes para a minha pessoa. Com certo divertimento ele começou:

- Em que posso ajudá-la senhorita Haruno? –com sua uma voz deslumbrante. Ele é perfeito... O que? Eu disse perfeito? Aahhh eu to me estranhando... Esse homem ta causando efeitos em mim que eu nunca senti antes, e tudo isso por causa de pequenos gestos de gentileza que ele cometeu hoje. Aposto que ele só fez isso para me testar, só para saber que eu também não sou TAO imune a ele quanto pensava, e que amanha tudo voltara ao normal, e que ele ira fingir que NUNCA me tratou bem.

- Bem é que... É que... – porque eu não conseguia agradecer pelo almoço?

- É que? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha com um ar de curiosidade

- É que... Bem... Euqueriaagradecerpeloalmoço – disse isso tão rápido que nem eu mesma conseguiria entender. Mas pô, eu tava muito nervosa com o que eu tinha visto.

- O que disse? – perguntou novamente, mas dessa vez com um pequeno sorriso maroto nos lábios. Eu tenho certeza de que ele percebeu meu embaraço e que agora está tirando proveito disso.

Vamos lá: inspira, expira, inspira, expira... Tomo fôlego e digo ainda de forma rápida, mas menos que antes:

- Eu queria agradecer pelo almoço – pude perceber um que seu sorriso maroto mudou para um sorriso doce depois que eu disse essas palavras. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas o sorriso dele é simplesmente encantador. Deveria sorrir assim mais vezes, acho que com certeza tiraria de qualquer um que tenha alguma ma impressão dele. Ele tem um belo poder persuasivo, basta saber usa-lo.

- Que bom que apreciou a comida. Não sabia do que a senhorita gostava de comer então tentei a sorte – disse de uma forma fria, mas ao mesmo tempo suave.

- Oh, então o senhor deveria jogar na loteria – tentei fazer uma piada... Mas eu acho que não funcionou apesar de ter visto pela primeira vez meu chefe de um jeito mais a vontade. De um jeito nada parecido com o senhor Uchiha Sasuke com o qual estou acostumada a trabalhar - mas o almoço estava esplendido. – completei sorrindo.

Ele sorriu... SORRIU... Não foi como antes, aqueles meio sorrisos não... Foi um sorriso de verdade. Do qual mostra todos os seus dentes perfeitos, alinhados e branquinhos **(N/A: Em minha opinião ele ganharia um belo dinheiro fazendo propaganda de pasta dental... ta parei). **Se aqueles eu achava encantadores, esses eu não tenho nem palavras para expressar.

- Sabe, era assim que eu queria que a senhorita me tratasse – a não... Aquele papo de falsidade de novo não – não queria que me visse como os outros. Como um carrasco que aterroriza seus acionistas, queria que me visse apenas como um colega de trabalho, com quem pudesse fazer piadas, gargalhar e ate se divertir.

- Mas eu não poderia tratar meu chefe do jeito que sou. Falaria tudo o que eu penso, e o senhor poderia não gostar. Aí meu emprego ia pro beleleu, e isso eu não podia arriscar já que tenho contas para pagar. – falei dessa vez com sinceridade

- Mas eu gosto de ver sua espontaneidade. Foi somente por isso que te contratei. Percebi que não queria somente dar em cima de mim como foi com as outras secretarias e que sim fazer por merecer – ele respondeu – você não é nenhum pouco parecida com elas, e era isso que eu estava procurando para um cargo que ficaria mais da metade do dia perto de mim.

Nossa, me senti lisonjeada agora. Ele me fez mais elogios hoje do que em todo esse tempo em que trabalho aqui. Ah e por falar em trabalho, tenho que dizer sobre a minha...

- Er, assim eu fico ate sem jeito de falar o que eu vim fazer aqui... - disse meio sem graça

- Não precisa dizer, eu já sei que veio pedir demissão – me interrompeu. Mas como ele sabe disso?

- C-como o senhor sabe disso? – perguntei bastante confusa

- Eu não te contei, mas alguns dias atrás o hospital de Konoha ligou para o meu escritório perguntando se eu a conhecia – ele começou dizendo – me falaram que estavam interessados nos seus serviços como medica e me perguntaram se eu a indicava para esse cargo.

Meu Deus!

- E o que o senhor respondeu? – perguntei curiosa e surpresa, afinal meu ate então **chefe** estava me contando algo que realmente eu nunca esperei.

- Eu disse que nunca havia conhecido uma pessoa que se dedicasse tanto como você. Que eu tinha certeza de que você seria uma ótima medica e que eles estariam perdendo uma GRANDE (assim mesmo, dando ênfase na palavra) oportunidade se não a contratassem – respondeu com uma cara de quem estava respondendo quanto que é 2+2.

Será que ele ta bem? Que **não **bateu com a cabeça? Será que ele se drogou? Porque só isso explica o que ele esta fazendo por mim hoje. Serio, sua cota de elogios por DOIS anos se esgotou em um dia. Sua cota de gentileza em DOIS anos se esgotou em um dia

Isso realmente é uma coisa estranhamente INCRIVEL.

- O s-se-senhor esta d-dizendo... O senhor está dizendo que me indicou para trabalhar em um dos maiores hospitais de Konoha? – perguntei um pouco atônita.

- Sakura, porque eu não a indicaria? – me devolveu uma com uma pergunta.

Tantas coisas se passaram pela minha cabeça, mas será que eu deveria responder com sinceridade? Afinal foi o cara que está sentado aqui na minha frente que foi o ponto crucial para a minha carreira _iniciante _de medicina.

Por outro lado, se eu mentir ele vai ficar sabendo, afinal ele parece estudar cada ato meu nesses últimos dias. E foi ele mesmo que disse que não queria que eu fosse falsa não é mesmo? Ele que pediu, agora agüenta... Porem, é isso mesmo que eu quero dizer? Ah fala de uma vez...

- Porque o senhor é um egoísta? Porque o senhor é um mesquinho? Por vingança por eu não o ter tratado com tamanha sinceridade? Ou simplesmente porque o senhor não queria? São tantas as respostas para essa sua pergunta... – falei me sentindo mais aliviada por meio que "botar" para fora a real impressão que eu tinha dele ate ele mostrar que poderia ser completamente diferente.

Acho que fiz a coisa errada. Sabe, mesmo por me sentir um pouco aliviada por ter dito isso, não era bem essas palavras que eu queria colocar, não era nessa entonação que eu queria me expressar. Segundos depois eu realmente percebi que tinha feito a coisa errada e rapidamente me arrependi de ter dito isso. Não pelo fato de que ele pode muito bem fazer com que eu perca o meu emprego tanto do hospital quanto daqui da empresa. Mas sim pela mudança em sua expressão, pela sua reação.

Quando eu proferi essas palavras, ele ficou tão inquieto que não conseguiu ficar em sua cadeira. Se levantou e ficou de costas para mim fitando pela janela a cidade da qual vivíamos. Mas antes de se virar, pude perceber o semblante triste que tinha no rosto. Não sei por que, mas essa cena me partiu o coração. Parece que toda aquela pose de durão é apenas uma fachada para que os outros não possam ver quem realmente é **Uchiha Sasuke** da qual pude ver por algumas horas do meu dia.

- Hunf, então é essa a verdadeira imagem que você tem de mim não é mesmo sakura? – me perguntou em um tom meio debochado, mas que dava para perceber que era pra somente disfarçar sua tristeza – mas também o que é que eu queria? Pedi-te para ser verdadeira comigo... Mais do que justo você falar o que pensa não e mesmo? – completou finalmente se virando para mim mostrando um semblante impassível como que se não importasse com o que eu falei. Porem seus olhos dizia outra coisa, seus olhos, assim como o meu, não sabiam mentir. Não para mim, não para aquela situação.

O que foi que eu fiz? E porque estou me sentindo tão triste por ELE ter ficado triste? Porque eu estou me sentindo a pior das pessoas? E PORQUE parece que eu estou começando a me sentir mais que atraída por esse homem?

- Desculpe, não queria...

- Não queria? É claro que queria, desde o principio era isso que gostaria de jogar na minha cara. Mas não se sinta receosa, não irei te demitir muito menos ligar para o hospital acabando com a sua reputação. Acho ate que estou orgulhoso de você por não ter mentido para mim. Bem acho que a senhorita já terminou o seu expediente, então já está liberada para ir embora se quiser – me interrompeu sorrindo com amargura. Cara ele nem deixou eu continuar, que grosseria. E ainda está praticamente me mandando embora. Ah mas ele vai escutar, afinal ele está entendendo errado.

- Como eu ia dizendo – comecei, fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para mim – eu não queria que o que eu disse soasse de forma rude. Mas eu não soube escolher adequadamente minhas palavras. Sabe tudo isso que aconteceu hoje me deixou bastante confusa...

- Confusa senhorita? – ele me perguntou. Sua expressão era indecifrável, afinal, acho que ele não esperava que eu quebrasse todas as suas expectativas quando não me retirei de sua sala e ainda continuei com o assunto da qual ele tecnicamente havia dado por encerrado.

- Sim, confusa. Em todo esse tempo em que trabalho aqui, o senhor nunca tinha feito nenhum elogio sobre o meu trabalho. Nunca havia sido gentil comigo. Nunca havia se quer importado se eu teria almoçado ou não. Hoje, toda aquela imagem que eu tinha de Uchiha Sasuke foi quebrada, toda aquela pose imponente e sagaz foi substituída por uma carinhosa e atenciosa. - comecei falando e inconscientemente me aproximando dele - E não é fácil pra mim me abrir com o senhor. Ser eu mesma, aquela que fala o que pensa e que pensa bobagens quase que 24 horas por dia. Em minha opinião, seria muita indelicadeza de minha parte tratar o meu chefe assim. Eu acho... – continuei – que tive bastantes surpresas por hoje, e que meu cérebro não conseguiu acompanhar tudo isso, e criou um mecanismo de defesa automático.

Quando terminei, percebi que estava de ao seu lado, admirando a mesma paisagem da qual minutos atrás ele olhava.

- Compreendo... Quer dizer, compreendo ate a parte em que diz ser indelicadeza da sua parte me tratar com tanta informalidade, mas essa ultima parte... O que quis dizer? – perguntou com seus olhos realmente curiosos. Às vezes eu acho que ele sofre de transtorno bipolar **(N/A: eu disse a mesma coisa na minha outra fic... escritora de fanfic alerta: a falta de idéias causa repetições de expressões... ta parei, ate porque isso foi muito sem noção =P) **porque ate minutos atrás ele parecia realmente chateado comigo, e agora ele parece... Entusiasmado?

- Eu quis dizer que... Essa era a impressão que eu tinha antes de conhecer o seu verdadeiro EU. Que tudo que aparece na mídia é uma coisa da qual eles criam, e que tudo que acontece na empresa foi a forma da qual você achou para que todos te respeitassem, que não o levassem na brincadeira, para que pudesse comandar com pulso forte. – respondi agora me virando para ele, e fitando aqueles orbes ônix que descobri que me deixavam completamente vulnerável.

- Então – começou ele, dando um passo em minha direção, ficando mais próximos do que já estávamos – quer dizer que não me vê mais como um cara egoísta, mesquinho e arrogante?

- Não... Te vejo agora como uma pessoa que se fechou para o mundo por algum motivo da qual desconheço, que não se permite mostrar na empresa e nem na mídia. Um homem capaz de ser completamente gentil, atencioso e observador quando quer. Um homem que no fundo – falei enquanto tocava em seu peito onde seu coração estava localizado – necessita de carinho, de amar e de ser amado.

Acho que o deixei chocado com as minhas palavras, pois ele ficou alguns segundos me olhando e tentando fazer com que algum som saísse de sua garganta. Porem quando se recuperou soltou logo um bombardeio de perguntas. Acho que nunca o vi perguntar tanto de uma vez só como hoje. Afinal, hoje é o dia das surpresas não é mesmo? Acho que se começasse a nevar em pleno verão eu não me surpreenderia.

- Porque aquilo que lhe passei durante esses dois anos mudou em apenas algumas horas?Como consegue? Como consegue ver tanta coisa boa em mim em apenas um dia? – me perguntou ele enquanto tomava a minha mão que estava encostada em seu peito e a colocava em seu rosto, me deixando sentir à textura de sua pele. Era macia e máscula ao mesmo tempo. Sem que eu perceba, meus dedos delineavam o contorno de sua face. Quando dei por mim estava mais próxima do que deveria, sentia sua respiração e seu hálito refrescante de hortelã **(N/A: aposto que ele tava mascando chiclete ou chupando bala...)** e estava cheia de perguntas para responder. Tentei me afastar, mas ele não deixou, rodeando minha cintura com um de seus braços enquanto o outro segurava a minha mão em seu rosto.

- Eu... Eu não sei... Eu não sei como mudei de idéia e como consigo ver tanta coisa boa em você. Eu apenas... Apenas sigo a minha intuição. E ela diz que você é exatamente do jeito que eu disse. – respondi meio atordoada. Quem em sã consciência ficaria impassível quando se esta praticamente abraçada com um Deus grego? **(N/A: quem ficar pode levantar os braços assim \õ/ ... aff eu falei que iria parar de me intrometer, mas não consegui. É mais forte do que eu... XD)**.

Estava tentando em me concentrar em algo útil ao invés de ficar olhando diretamente para sua boca, mas tava difícil... MUITO DIFICIL. Bem enquanto travava essa luta, pude perceber que ele deu um sorriso lindo. Não sei se era um sorriso de divertimento por ver o que ele causa em mim ou se era um sorriso de agradecimento. Em todo caso, era encantador. Também o vi começar a falar:

- Sabe, você estava certa, em tudo o que disse, eu não sou esse cara rude que aparece todos os dias serio aqui na empresa. Tenho o meu lado brincalhão, carinhoso e solidário também, mas que poucas pessoas alem de você já viram. Desde pequeno sempre fui obrigado a ser o melhor, a ser o mais inteligente, a ser o mais elegante, a ser o mais bonito. Praticamente não tive infância, não tive muitos amigos verdadeiros e não tive carinho dos meus pais. – ele dizia enquanto continuava abraçado comigo. Ate desisti de tentar me afastar ou de tirar minha mão de seu rosto. Pelo contrario, agora continuava a lhe acariciar. Ao menos ele parecia gostar disso, pois ate fechou os olhos pra aproveitar melhor. Ele precisava desabafar, e eu não me importava nem um pouquinho em escutar. Poderia o conhecer melhor e entender o porquê dele ser assim. Então continuou – nunca me rebelei contra eles apesar de tudo. Mas sempre descontava isso no meu humor com a maioria das pessoas. O tempo foi passando, eu fui amadurecendo e fui ficando cada vez mais frio, porem percebi que mesmo assim isso atraia as mulheres. Passei a ser um mulherengo de primeira, pensava que não havia amor, afinal, eu nunca recebi amor de ninguém. Pensava que todas eram iguais, por isso passei a me cansar muito fácil delas. Ate que... – nessa hora ele abriu os olhos e começou a me olhar. Ônix versus esmeraldas - ate que conheci **você**. Não se importava comigo, não me tratava como nada alem de seu chefe, não dava em cima de mim. Dedicava-se ao trabalho e por mais arrogante que eu possa ter sido, nunca me temeu. Isso foi despertando em mim algo diferente. Uma coisa que me fazia querer ver você todos os contrario do que parece, eu sempre prestei atenção em você **pequena**. Sempre ficava atento a seus passos, sempre percebia qualquer gesto seu. Via quando chegava triste ou quando ficava feliz. Também sempre percebi que não me tratava como tratava os outros. Comigo era sempre séria e com os outros bastante espontânea. Desde que você entrou aqui, passei a sair com mais mulheres do que o normal para me convencer que você não exercia nenhum poder sobre mim. Mas quando estava com elas era o seu rosto que vinha a minha mente, e isso me deixava... **Atordoado**. Se antes eu já me cansava fácil delas, depois que você apareceu na minha vida, não consegui manter nenhum relacionamento fixo. Percebi que era você que eu queria, mas não sabia como me aproximar, ou ate mesmo se seria correspondido. - falou dando um sorriso torto e continuou - Quando o hospital me ligou, eu não hesitei em te indicar porque sabia que seria uma ótima medica, porem não queria te deixar ir, e vi que se não fizesse algo você escaparia das minhas mãos facilmente. Na época eu ainda estava terminando com a Karin, mas aquela mulher num largava do meu pe, tava pior que chiclete – com essa eu tive que rir afinal ela **É** um chiclete – mesmo não nos encontrando a mais de duas semanas essa mulher não desencanava. Então decidi por um ponto final hoje mandando aquelas flores, mas eu sabia que só isso não iria adiantar então resolvi terminar pessoalmente, na hora do almoço – ah então era por isso que ele tava demorando... Hohoho como eu queria ser aquela mosquinha nessa hora só pra eu ver ela se acabando de chorar ao perceber que ele nunca gostou dela... Pode ate parecer maldade da minha parte, mas eu não estou me sentindo nenhum pouco culpada – e então resolvi te mostrar que eu não sou como você imaginava...

Eu... Eu estou confusa... Esse tempo todo em que eu estou aqui ele sempre esteve pensando em mim. Ele tem sentimentos verdadeiros por mim. Como eu sei que são verdadeiros? Porque ele falou tudo isso olhando nos meus olhos. E seus olhos não mentiam. Ele está mudando por mim, para mim... É a coisa mais bonita que alguém já fez para a minha pessoa. Acho que ate vou chorar.

- P-por q-que isso agora? Porque eu? – perguntei. Eu precisava saber.

- Eu não podia deixar você ir embora sem que antes eu lhe dissesse isso. Sabe, apesar de você não corresponder ao que eu sinto, eu queria que você soubesse que **eu te amo – **respondeu ele e continuou – e a gente não escolhe por quem nosso coração batera mais forte. – dizendo isso, ele me soltou e se afastou um pouco, sorriu e disse – está liberada senhorita Haruno. Acho que já lhe disse tudo o que deveria.

Quando ele me soltou eu praticamente sai correndo da sala. Apertei o botão do elevador e esperei. Levaria pelo menos uns 5 minutos pra ele chegar ate aqui já que estávamos no ultimo andar de um prédio com 30 andares. Tempo suficiente para por minha mente em ordem.

O que foi isso? Ele me trata bem, faz elogios, me indica para um emprego, me conta sobre sua vida e se declara pra mim... é muita informação. Ele disse que me AMA. E cá entre nós eu achei isso muito LINDO. Disse que eu o conquistei que ele só pensa em mim. E eu? O que sinto por ele?

No inicio é verdade que eu nem dava trela e talz, mas eu também não sou de ferro ne? Eu via que ele é bonitão, e com tudo que aconteceu hoje, com as gentilezas, com as aproximações, com as reações que eu tive só de sentir sua mão em minha cintura... Eu não sou boba, e seria muito burra se não assumisse pra mim mesmo que sinto algo por ele. Algo não, é muito mais do que isso.

Ah meu Deus... Eu me APAIXONEI por Uchiha Sasuke... E no mesmo dia descubro que ele ME AMA... Aaahhh que tudo... Mas eu preciso contar pra ele, preciso dizer que eu também o amo e que...

PLIN

Oh o elevador chegou, e esse barulhinho me tirou dos meus devaneios e me fez voltar para a realidade e para o que era certo a fazer.

Voltei correndo para sua sala e a abri rapidamente, Sasuke estava olhando pela janela pensativo mas percebi que ele ficou surpreso com a minha volta e mais surpreso ainda com o que eu fiz.

Andei depressa e me coloquei na frente dele e de costas para a janela. Sorri marota e olhei nos olhos do cara da qual eu **amava**. Sim eu o amo! Ele ficou estático, esperando minha próxima ação sem dizer uma única palavra.

Rodeei meus braços em seu pescoço e fiz aquilo da qual descobri que queria fazer a tempos.

Eu o beijei!

Sim, mas eu só tomei a iniciativa de encostar os nossos lábios, e fiquei com os olhos abertos esperando a sua reação. Uns 3 segundos depois de ter recuperado do choque, rodeou minha cintura e minha nuca e fechou os olhos assim como eu. Seus lábios eram doces e ao mesmo tempo refrescantes (n/a: é por causa do chiclete kkk). Sua língua pediu passagem em minha boca que foi prontamente atendido, ele acariciava a minha com tanta delicadeza e cuidado, ao mesmo tempo com tanto desejo e paixão. Minhas mãos começaram a desalinhar os seus cabelos que por sinal eram tão sedosos e macios. Meu corpo não se cansava de se arrepiar a cada toque que recebia. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo, acho que poderia ficar assim a minha vida toda.

Quando sentimos falta de ar, nos separamos calmamente, dando vários selinhos. Ele encostou sua testa na minha e sussurrou:

- Diz que isso não é um sonho... Porque se for eu não quero acordar mais.

Sorri mais feliz do que nunca e respondi:

- Se isso for um sonho, é o melhor que eu já tive ate hoje. Ah e a propósito, posso ate ter demorado algum tempo para perceber, mas eu também o amo Uchiha Sasuke.

- Então, namora comigo... Não, namorar não... Casa comigo?

Por essa eu não esperava... Mas afinal, o que eu tinha a perder? Eu o amava, mesmo quando eu achava que não ia com a cara dele eu já o amava. Só não tinha me dado conta disso. Ele me amava, mas só se declarou dois anos depois. Nós já perdemos muito tempo separados e para compensar passaríamos o resto de nossas vidas juntos.

- Sim, eu aceito. Aceito ser a , aceito ser a mãe dos seus filhos, aceito passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado e aceito ser amada por você eternamente.

Após essa minha declaração, ele sorriu e me beijou, mas não como antes, e sim de um jeito mais especial, mais apaixonante. Não se tem nem palavras para expressar isso. Calmamente fomos nos sentando e ficamos ali, eu entre os braços da pessoa da qual descobrir amar incondicionalmente, e tendo como testemunha toda a paisagem da cidade de Konoha.

Quem diria que em um dia monótono e tedioso seria tão revelador? Que em um dia descobriria que meu chefe não era aquele cara arrogante e frio, que ele foi essencial para minha carreira, que ficaria feliz com o pe na bunda que ele deu na Karin, que me emocionaria com sua historia, que descobriria que ELE sempre me amou e que EU o amo da mesma forma...

É muita coisa pra um dia só... Parece ate impossível, mas não é, a prova disso é que cá estou eu pensando em tudo isso enquanto me delicio com seus carinhos e afagos.

Se um dia pensares que odeia uma pessoa, cuidado, porque esse ódio todo pode ser amor. Falo isso... Por experiência própria.

**FIM**

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**EIEEEE aqui está a one como pedidos de desculpas por ter demorado tanto com a minha outra historia. Ah fiquem sabendo que o outro capitulo já esta sendo feito e que ate terça eu coloco lá pra vocês. Sobre essa one, é a primeira que eu faço, então não sei se me sai muito bem. O final apesar de ter gostado eu achei meio tosco, mas eu tava um pouco sem idéias e doida pra terminar. eu fico tão motivada quando ganho comentários**

**Então, deixem reviews sim? Plis... **

**Beijinhos e ate a próxima..**


End file.
